99 Times
by Stormyclouds
Summary: Deidara knew what was going on, he couldn't ignore it anymore.


**A/N I heard this song on the radio the other day, and this story just kind of came to me. And it wouldn't leave me alone! So I finally just wrote it out. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 99 times by Kate Voegele. Also I love reviews, they make me smile! ^-^**

_So, you see _

_You've got me back again for more _

_And it seems_

_Your song is in my head_

_This is war_

_Mystery; __how I could feel you breathe me_

Deidara sighed and relaxed against the back of the couch. It was one a.m. and Itachi still wasn't back. He had stay late at "work" but he'd promised to be home at 11:30.

"Work..." Deidara chuckled darkly to himself. He was trying so hard to deny it, but Deidara had suspicions and Itachi wasn't being faithful to him.

_I was sure you would keep_

_Every promise; you would keep_

_Every word_

_Well, I try to put your stories in line_

_But nothing adds up right_

Deidara had confronted Itachi about it before, but he'd denied it, and told the blonde that he was being paranoid. Diedara had tried to believe what Itachi had said, that he was just being paranoid. But, this was the third time this week that Itachi had to "work" late.

_For every 99 times_

_You looked me in the eye,_

_You looked me in the eye_

_And swore you weren't lying_

_Well, I was so blind_

_I never saw the signs_

_I'm getting out tonight_

_And you're not invited_

Deidara was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the front door being opened. An unruly Itachi walked into the living room where Deidara was waiting for him.

Itachi looked surprised, "Oh Deidara, why are you still up?"

"You said you would be home at 11:30."

Itachi frowned, "Well things took longer than expected; you shouldn't have waited up for me."

Deidara flashed him a dirty look, "Well I couldn't sleep."

_Its a shame_

_That you left me hanging like you did_

_It was brave_

_But it was much more foolish_

_Don't you think?_

_Cause you know I wont be satisfied_

_Until you realize_

Itachi didn't say anything; he just sauntered into the kitchen. Deidara followed at his heels, "So what exactly was it that you had to stay so late to work on?"

"Just some stuff, nothing of much importance."

"Then couldn't you have blown it off for tonight to come home a little earlier?" the blonde asked.

Itachi gave him a cold look, "No." And with that one response, Deidara knew it was over. He knew his suspicions were correct. And he knew what he had to do.

_For every 99 times_

_You looked me in the eye,_

_You looked me in the eye_

_And swore you weren't lying_

_Well, I was so blind_

_I never saw the signs_

_I'm getting out tonight_

_And you're not invited_

Deidara regretted not paying more attention to his gut feeling sooner, he had tried so hard to believe everything Itachi had told him. And now he was paying the price.

_These things are oh,__ all so typical_

_These things are unforgivable_

_I'm gone and you're invisible now_

_Don't let me catch you followin'_

_Don't ask, cause I'm not offering_

_You've caused enough of my suffering, oh_

Deidara silently left the kitchen, and walked into the bedroom that he and Itachi shared, well 'had' shared. He was leaving, he didn't deserve this. The poor blonde had tried so hard to be a good boyfriend. But Itachi didn't seem to care, he just wanted to mess around with other guys.

_For every 99 times_

_You looked me in the eye,_

_You looked me in the eye_

_And swore you weren't lying_

_Well, I was so blind_

_I never saw the signs_

_I'm getting out tonight_

Deidara pulled his suitcase out from under the bed, and began raiding the closet for his belongings. He tried so hard to ignore the tears that slid down his cheeks.

Itachi walked into the bedroom just as the blonde was zipping up his bag. Itachi said nothing, he knew what was going on. Deidara avoided looking in Itachi's eyes as he calmly left the room. He heard the door close behind him, signaling Itachi didn't give a flying fuck that he was leaving. Even after 8 months together. Deidara had half a mind to go back and scream at Itachi, how could he be so cold? But the blonde realized it would be a waste of breath.

_For every 99 times_

_You looked me in the eye,_

_You looked me in the eye_

_And swore you weren't lying_

_Well, I was so blind_

_I__ never saw the signs_

_I'm getting out tonight_

_And you're not invited _

Instead he decided to write him a quick note:

Dear Itachi,

Fuck you

Sincerely, Deidara

He left the house keys that Itachi had given him on the note, and walked out the door.


End file.
